Analytical methods in use in clinical laboratories have been evaluated. New methods and instrumentation have been studied and effects of drugs on test values determined. Continued work with automatic interpretation of effects of drugs has shown that it is possible to assit physicians in understanding influence of drug therapy in changing laborataory test values.